LOS ENGAÑOS DE HARRY POTTER
left Joanne Kathleen Rowling es hoy en día la tercera mujer más rica del Reino Unido. (1) Ha recibido un doctorado por la Universidad de Exeter por haber contribuido a que los niños lean más, y también ha sido condecorada por la reina del Reino Unido. Recientemente, la revista "Selecciones" ("Reader's Digest") le dedicó una portada con el titulo "La Mujer que Embrujó el Mundo". Actualmente, se le considera la autora más popular del mundo. Ella es quien ha escrito una serie de libros cuyo personaje es Harry Potter. Este personaje está consiguiendo que las familias prefieran leer antes que ver la tele o jugar con video-juegos. El problema es que la serie de libros de Harry Potter son auténticos manuales de instrucción para introducirse en el ocultismo. En estos libros se enseña a proferir encantamientos de magia a los niños, y se les habla del poder que tiene el beber sangre. Posiblemente, este sea uno de los mayores peligros para los niños y jóvenes de hoy en día, ya que no sólo les enseña principios de espiritismo, sino que además, les enseña su aplicación.La BBC ha comenzado un programa donde se lee, sin interrupción, el primer libro de Harry Potter. La presentación de estos libros suele coincidir con festividades del mundo de la brujería. Los libros han sido traducidos a 42 idiomas diferentes, se han vendido más de 100 millones de copias, y han superado en ventas a la propia Biblia. (2) Algunos profesores promocionan esta lectura en sus clases, e incluso se está estudiando la posibilidad de incorporar a algunas escuelas los libros de Harry Potter como libros de texto. En algunas escuelas de California y Nueva York se ha dado el caso de celebrar una sesión espiritista dentro del programa de clase. En la ciudad de Buffalo, Nueva York, una profesora de enseñanza primaria introdujo a sus alumnos en el Método Silva de Control Mental. Mediante este método, los alumnos de clase pudieron "visualizar" y dialogar con los supuestos espíritus de George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, y otros personajes famosos que habían muerto. (3) Mientras tanto, algunas comunidades ocultistas están siendo desbordadas con la gran cantidad de llamadas de niños que quieren introducirse en la brujería. A través de estos libros, los niños están conociendo el lenguaje de la brujería. Por ejemplo, la expresión "Que la Fuerza sea contigo" es un saludo de despedida de aquellos que se reúnen en nombre de Satanás. Los libros de Harry Potter también enseñan los nombres de ciertos poderes como "Azkaban", "Draco", o "Hermes" que son realmente nombres de potestades espirituales. Sobre la acusación de que sus libros estén dirigiendo a los niños a Satanás la autora J. K. Rowling dijo: "Es una basura decir que los niños están siendo llevados a Satanás. La gente debería admirar estos libros. Los libros hacen entender a los niños que el débil e idiota Hijo de Dios es una mentira viviente y será humillado cuando la lluvia de fuego venga, y vencido por el Señor de la Oscuridad mientras nosotros, sus fieles sirvientes, reiremos y celebraremos la victoria". (4) En el mismo artículo, algunos niños expresan lo que ha hecho Harry Potter en sus vidas: "Harry Potter me ha enseñado que la magia es algo real y que la Biblia está llena de mentiras aburridas". Otro niño dice: "Los libros de Harry Potter son guay, porque lo enseñan todo sobre la magia y lo enseñan también a controlar a las personas y tomar revancha contra los enemigos". Otro niño a organizado junto con sus vecinos un club llamado "Potter para destruir a Jesús". La cuota de miembro es de $6.66, y el iniciado, para ser aceptado, tiene que proferir una maldición contra Jesús y ser marcado con una señal en la frente que se le hace con un cuchillo pequeño. Antes de la publicación de estos libros, las iglesias satánicas estaban teniendo problemas para obtener nuevos miembros. Recientemente, el Gran Sacerdote Egan de la Iglesia de Satanás en Salem, Massachusetts, haciendo referencia a Harry Potter dijo: "Harry es un enviado divino para nuestra causa. Últimamente hemos tenido más peticiones para entrar en nuestra organización de las que podemos atender". (5) Es sorprendente el apetito insaciable de la gente por el espiritismo. El 19 de junio la American Library Association concluyó su congreso en la ciudad de San Francisco y emitió una nota pública en la que decía que, actualmente, la venta de libros de Harry Potter supone el 11% de todas las ventas de libros del mundo. (6) les sorprendente! Sin siquiera abrir los libros de Harry Potter, se pueden descubrir en sus portadas símbolos ocultistas tales como el anticristo y el mismo Satanás. Antes de comentar algunos símbolos de estas portadas, veamos qué es un símbolo para quienes están introducidos en el mundo del ocultismo. "El verdadero símbolo mágico es una imagen que esconde un significado oculto. (Frederick Goodman, Magic Symbols, pág. 6) "Los símbolos sirven tanto como una forma universal de lenguaje, así como un instrumento para ayudar o reforzar un estado de conciencia alterado o de trance". (Constance Cumbey, A Planned Deception: The Staging of a New Age 'Messiah', pág. 65) Según esta última autora, ciertos símbolos han sido introducidos con el fin de preparar a la humanidad para aceptar el anticristo. Según ella: "Los símbolos de la Nueva Era como el arco iris, el pegaso, el unicornio, el ojo de las pirámides de la masonería, y el 666, serán introducidos en la sociedad cada vez más". (Hidden Dangers of the Rainbow, pág. 122).Teniendo en cuenta esto, observemos la portada del libro HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL: EL SÍMBOLO DEL UNICORNIO. En la parte inferior izquierda se puede observar un unicornio de color blanco. Veamos lo que dice la autora ocultista Nancy Hathaway acerca del unicornio: "El unicornio es un símbolo de transformación, ya que busca un mundo mejor... mediante los poderes purificadores y purgativos de la destrucción. Su propósito, al igual que el de la diosa hindú Shiva, es destruir y renovar". (Nancy Hathaway, The Unicorn, pág. 161) Otro libro afín a la Nueva Era dice: "Tanto en la tradición de las culturas europeas y orientales, al Unicornio se le identifica con el Mesías que vendrá cuando el mundo esté en peligro, y que anuncia la llegada de una nueva y mejor era para la humanidad. (The Living Unicorn, Carver, Minnesota, The Living Unicorn, Inc., 1980, pág. 3) "Por ello vemos que el unicornio es, en realidad, el símbolo de un futuro conquistador que traerá paz a la tierra. ¿Quién es este sino el Anticristo... a quien el mundo espera?" (Dr. Cathy Burns, Masonic and Occult Symbols Illustrated, pág. 144) Según el mismo autor, el cuerno del unicornio es considerado en el ocultismo el Tercer Ojo, símbolo de use frecuente entre los ocultistas para referirse a Satanás. En el libro "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" aparece el rito de beber sangre. En esta historia, se presenta a Valdemort bebiendo sangre de la herida de un unicornio para fortalecerse y evitar la muerte. Dado que el unicornio en el mundo del espiritismo representa a Satanás, es obvio que beber su sangre es hacerse partícipe de su mismo espíritu. Este rito, que está prohibido en la Biblia y es símbolo de castigo divino (Apoc. 16:6), es muy popular en el satanismo. En el contenido de este libro se puede encontrar toda una serie de narraciones de posesiones diabólicas. La muerte no es más que una aventura del futuro. Harry Potter es un niño huérfano cuyos padres fueron muertos por la maldición de un malvado brujo llamado Voldemort en una noche de Halloween cuando él era muy pequeño. La maldición no pudo matar a Harry pero este recibió una marca en su frente con la forma de un rayo como la que vemos en la siguiente imagen. En el cuarto libro de la serie, encontramos un capítulo titulado "La Cicatriz" donde se describe cómo Harry recibe esa cicatriz en la frente, y que esa cicatriz proviene de una maldición lanzada contra él. Lo preocupante es que los niños que leen estos libros piensan que es divertido hacerse una marca en la frente, y, copiando a Harry Potter también en eso, están haciéndose tatuajes en la frente sin comprender que esa señal es una marca maldita. Harry, además de ser un mago, es el héroe. El verdadero objetivo de cada mago es llegar a ser Dios. Por eso en el mundo de la magia no hay lugar para un Dios soberano. Esta creencia está directamente en contra de las enseñanzas bíblicas que presentan a Dios como el único Dios verdadero. El problema es que los niños que están leyendo los libros de Harry Potter no los leen una sola vez. Los leen y releen una y otra vez, y hace de esos libros manuales de brujería. Según esos manuales los que no practican la brujería son considerados como tontos, aburridos y seres que viven vidas que no vale la pena vivir. El gran engaño de esta serie de libros es hacer parecer al bueno como malo, y al malo como bueno. Harry entra a la Escuela de Brujería Hogwarts a la edad de once años. El número 11 es considerado sagrado en el ocultismo y se le considera un número que simboliza iniciación. Este mismo número aparece varias veces y en diversas escenas en las historias de Potter. La piedra filosofal de la que se habla en este libro es el quinto y último escalafón para obtener la vida eterna. Tal y como dice en su página 220: 'El conocimiento de la antigua alquimia está relacionado con la Piedra Filosofal, una legendaria sustancia con sorprendentes poderes. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro. También produce el elixir de la vida, que hace inmortal a quien lo bebe. Ha habido muchos comentarios sobre la Piedra Filosofal durante siglos, pero la única piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al Sr. Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. Mr. Flamel, celebró su cumpleaños número 665 el año pasado... " Por lo tanto el Sr. Flamel tiene 666 años. Si el Sr. Flamel es el propietario de dicha Piedra con propiedades eternas, se sobreentiende que dicho ser con "666" años tendría que ser un ser eterno. No es coincidencia que en la Biblia el número 666 tenga que ver con el número de la bestia que tratará de destruir al pueblo de Dios en el tiempo del fin. Desgraciadamente, como la autora asocia este número a la vida eterna, los niños creerán que la forma de obtener vida eterna será obedeciendo al señor de 666 años de edad, y recibiendo la marca de la bestia. La piedra filosofal tiene una simbología satánica. La masonería enseña que los iniciados deben pasar por cinco fases para alcanzar la máxima aptitud, y así ejercer el máximo poder diabólico. A este proceso se le llama: "Los Cinco Estados en la Transmutación del Alma". El último estado es comparado al Ave Fénix. Es entonces cuando se dice que el adepto ha alcanzado "La Piedra Filosofal". Por ello, el hecho de que el título de este libro invite a alcanzar la piedra filosofal sugiere que el objetivo final de los estudiantes de la Escuela de Brujería Hogwarts es alcanzar esa piedra.EL SÍMBOLO DEL AVE FÉNIX. En la portada del libro Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta vemos a Harry que deja caer su espada para agarrarse a la cola de un Ave Fénix. Por debajo, y detrás de Harry hay serpientes En las columnas también están presentes las serpientes. El Ave Fénix es uno de los símbolos ocultistas más antiguos del mundo. Se comenzó a utilizar en los ritos ocultistas del antiguo Egipto. (Manly pág. Hall, The Phoenix: An Illustrated Review of Occultism and Philosophy, y Dr. Burns, Masonic and Occult Symbols Illustrated, pág. 121) Es interesante como la leyenda de este antiguo símbolo ocultista tiene varias coincidencias con la verdadera historia del nacimiento, vida y ministerio de Jesucristo. 1) Según la leyenda, el Ave Fénix vive en un nido de incienso. En Lucas 2:11-12 vemos como los tres sabios trajeron mirra e incienso a Jesús. Cada una de estas sustancias tiene un significado distintivo en el ministerio de Jesucristo. "El incienso representa la mediación sumosacerdotal" por la humanidad de acuerdo al Comentario Bíblico Defenders. Por lo tanto, decir que el Ave Fénix vive en un nido que contiene incienso podría representar un tipo de ministerio mesiánico por la humanidad que está relacionado con una intercesión espiritual. 2) El Ave Fénix también tiene mirra en su nido. "La mirra simboliza la encarnación y muerte de Cristo" por la humanidad para que los hombres puedan ser justificados ante Dios por medio del sacrificio de Jesús en la cruz. (Comentario Bíblico Defenders) Una vez más, podemos ver como la leyenda del Ave Fénix tiene connotaciones intercesoras de tipo mesiánico, aunque sean falsas. 3) En la leyenda del Ave Fénix, esta ave resucita a una nueva vida. Una vez más encontramos otra coincidencia con el ministerio de Jesús. Por lo tanto, encontrarnos en esta leyenda tres paralelismos importantes con la vida de Jesús: a) Su intercesión espiritual. b) Su muerte sustitutoria por la humanidad. c) Su resurrección. Según el Dr. C. Burns: "Se considera al Fénix... una ave divina que vuelve a Egipto... Esta ave se destruye a sí misma por medio de las llamas y resucita, más tarde, de sus propias cenizas. La mayoría de ocultistas consideran que el símbolo del Fénix representa a Lucifer que fue lanzando en llamas y quien, según ellos, sera exaltado de forma triunfante". (Dr. C. Burns, Masonic and Occult Symbols Illustrated, pág. 123)HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN Al igual que en los otros libros, Rowling intercambia constantemente el mundo real con la fantasía. Rowling utiliza colores llamativos y vívidos en sus descripciones. Es interesante notar que los colores que más se utilizan en la brujería y a los que se les atribuyen cierto poder son los que utiliza Rowling en las narraciones de las historias de Harry Potter: Verde, púrpura y escarlata, entre otros. En dichas narraciones aparecen constantemente ranas, gatos y búhos, y tampoco es coincidencia que dentro del ocultismo se atribuya a estos cierto poder oculto. En este libro se narra el tercer año de Harry Potter y sus amigos en la Escuela de Hogwart donde aprenden técnicas de brujería más avanzadas, y la trama se vuelve cada vez más siniestra. Durante el curso, is narración se centra en la lucha contra el ser más malvado que se pueda imaginar. Se trata de un prisionero que ha escapado, y que se rumorea quiere destruir a Harry. Durante doce largos años la fortaleza de Azkaban ha tenido aprisionado a Sirio el negro. Se dice de él que es descendiente de Voldemort. Pero después de su huída, Harry descubre que Sirio es su Dios, su amigo, y que le aprecia y se preocupa por él. En las leyendas del ocultismo Sirio es una estrella galáctica importante . Según el autor masón Albert Pike, el nombre de Sirio vino del antiguo Egipto. Según Pike: "Sirio era la más grande y brillante estrella de los cielos". (Albert Pike, Morals and Dogma, pág. 454, Teachings of the 24th Degree, Prince of the Tabernacle). Los romanos conocía a Sirio como "Janitor Lethacus" que quiere decir "el guardián del infierno". Según el autor cristiano Texe Marrs: "A través de los siglos, Sírio ha sido reconocido por muchos ocultistas como el lugar donde Lucifer y sus huestes moran". (Marrs, Book of New Age Cults and Religions,1990, pág. 299) Es obvio, entonces, que quien se supone quiere proteger a Potter es el mismo Satanás aunque quiera hacerle ver que es un amigo. El libro presenta a los guardas de la prisión de Azkaban como criaturas horribles que no poseen espíritu y que están constantemente buscando los espíritus de los hombres. Estas criaturas llamadas Dementores utilizan su beso dementor para, literalmente, absorber el espíritu de su víctima humana. En este libro Harry tiene 13 años y en el mundo del ocultismo se considera al 13 el número que simboliza la rebelión y la depravación de Satanás. Y está tan depravado, que ha dirigido su ataque a los seres más indefensos que hay: los niños.Pero Satanás no se detiene ya que quiere engañar al mundo entero (Ap. 12:9), y este espiritismo moderno dirigido a jóvenes y aduitos se está extendiendo con la película de Harry Potter que se estrenó el 16 de noviembre de 2001. Esta película ha sido preparada para introducir, aún más, a las personas de todas las edades en el espiritismo. Según el "Boston Herald" del 18 de noviembre del 2001, la película de Harry Potter se puso de estreno en casi la cuarta parte de las salas de cine de los EE.UU. y alcanzó el mayor éxito de la historia del cine. Peter Smith, Secretario General de la Asociación de Profesores Británica, ha dicho que "La película de Harry Potter hará que una generación entera de jóvenes descubra la brujería" ("The Observer", 4 Noviembre, 2001). Recientemente, conocí un joven cristiano que había leído la serie de Harry Potter. Me contó que por la noche le entraba miedo. Le pregunté que por qué tenía miedo. Me dijo que en los objetos que había en casa creía ver caras con forma humana que le perseguían. Aún los cristianos podemos caer bajo la influencia de Satanás sin darnos cuenta. La Palabra de Dios dice "que en el último tiempo algunos se apartarán de la fe, escuchando a espíritus engañadores y a doctrinas de demonios" (1 Ti. 4:1), y negar la muerte es doctrina de demonios. El mismo engaño que presentó Satanás a Adán y Eva es el que presenta hoy a toda la humanidad: "No moriréis". "Satanás ha estado preparándose desde hace tiempo en su último esfuerzo para engañar al mundo. El cimiento de su obra lo puso en la afirmación que hiciera a Eva en el Edén: "De seguro que no moriréis". "En el día que comiereis de él, vuestros ojos serán abiertos, y seréis como Dios, conocedores del bien y del mal". (Gn. 3: 4-5, V.M.) Poco a poco Satanás ha preparado el camino para su obra maestra de seducción: el desarrollo del espiritismo". La cita sigue diciendo que "todos menos los que estén protegidos por el poder de Dios y la fe en su Palabra, se verán envueltos en ese engaño". (7) Por lo tanto, si no estamos protegidos por el poder de Dios y is fe en su palabra caeremos en el movimiento espiritista. La Biblia nos advierte: "No acudáis a los encantadores ni a los adivinos" espiritistas. "No los consultéis contaminándoos con ellos. Yo Soy el Eterno vuestro Dios". (Lv. 19:31) A veces podemos pensar que con NO asistir a una sesión espiritista podemos estar a salvo, pero el enemigo ha creado formas modernas para que sean sus espíritus los que vengan nuestro encuentro. El cine, la TV, y la literatura pueden ser medios por los que nuestros hijos pueden introducirse en el mundo del ocultismo sin que nosotros lo notemos. Por ello, más que nunca nos es necesario "el poder de Dios, y la fe en su palabra". En esta serie de libros Harry Potter recibe una marca en la frente por parte de alguien que representa a Satanás, y en la realidad el mismo Satanás quiere colocar su marca tanto en niños y adultos para que queden separados de Dios para siempre. Los niños que hoy se están introduciendo en las aventuras de Harry Potter se están preparando para recibir esa misma marca fatal. Que Dios nos ayude a aprovechar mejor nuestro tiempo, y nos ayude a descubrir y evitar todos aquellos medios modernos que el enemigo está empleando para propagar el engaño mortal del espiritismo. Categoría:satan Categoría:Espiritu Categoría:Espiritismo Categoría:magia Categoría:brujeria Categoría:satanismo Categoría:hechiseria Categoría:Harry Categoría:potter Categoría:baphomet